


One Last Night

by universitykpop



Series: Ivy League [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: It's after graduation, and you have to go your separate ways.





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between Ivy League and See You Again.

The room was quiet save for the shuffling of clothes as they were being folded and tucked away into the suitcase splayed out on the bed. You pretended to be busy with the pants in the dresser to stall for time. This couldn’t be the end of it; you weren’t ready to let go just yet.

“Babe, what are you doing?” His voice cut through the silence.

“Packing your pants.” You said, blinking away the tears forming in your eyes.

His hands tugged you around, and the look on his face softened when he noticed.

“Sehun, stop. We need to finish packing your stuff.” You swatted away his hand trying to wipe away a stray tear. He sighed in defeat and grabbed an armful of clothes from the open drawer.

Your eyes shifted around the room taking in the empty places where his things once were. Where did the time go?

“Y/N…”

You hummed in response.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with me?” He asked, his breath hitting your neck. His arms wrapped around your waist, and his chin rested on your shoulder.

“I’m not ready to move off like that. I can’t.”

“It wouldn’t be terrible because you’d be with me.”

You wriggled your way out of his embrace to distance yourself. “We said we’d stop acting like this.”

“Like what?”

“A couple. You promised a week ago we’d stop.”

“How do you expect me to stop showing that I love you? You think this is only hard for you?”

“You’re the one leaving!” You yelled, finally breaking under your emotions.

“You said it was a great opportunity for me!” He argued back.

“I didn’t think you’d actually go without me,” Your voice trembled, “I’m selfish like that.”

“You’re not selfish.”

“Yes, I am. I’m terrified of you leaving and falling for someone else.” You lowered yourself onto your bed in shame. At this point, you just wanted to curl up and fade into nothing.

“Y/N, no matter what happens, I will always love you. You’re my best friend; thousands of miles isn’t going to change that.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Can you just trust me on this?” Sehun pleaded and sat next to you, “You know I’m not really the optimistic one, but I’m positive that I won’t stop loving you.”

Arms tossed around his shoulders, face buried in his neck, you sobbed out your frustrations. A hesitant hand patted your back gently before his long arms encompassed you again.

“I love you so much.” You hiccuped.

“I know, babe. I love you too,” He pulled you away, “Look at me.”

When your eyes met his, he swooped down to capture your lips. You didn’t bother to fight him; you wanted to remember this, how it felt to be with him. Your body was lowered to the mattress, and he trailed kisses down your jaw to your neck.

“Sehun,” You breathed out in protest.

“Just one last time.” He mumbled against your skin.

Then you heard a thud as the suitcase was kicked off the bed and he moved you further up to the pillows. His hands held onto your sides softly caressing with his thumbs. Your legs slowly spread apart for him. You felt your shirt rising up and over your head. As you reached to grab for his shirt, he was already pulling it off.

Your hands explored the smooth expanse of his chest like they had done so many times before. You peered up at his face and saw the pain in his eyes. He leaned back down to your mouth as he tugged your shorts and panties down your legs. The hardened bulge in his sweatpants was cupped in your palm and rubbed teasingly. He grunted slightly under your touch.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” His whisper wavered.

Your eyes didn’t leave his as you helped him out of his pants. He pecked your lips before leaning over to his nightstand and retrieving a condom.

“Please don’t go.” You begged when he finished rolling it on.

Instead of a verbal reply, he pressed his lips against yours gently. There wasn’t anything you could say to make him stay. He was given an amazing job opportunity across the world, and there was no way he could pass it up.

So the only thing you could do was kiss him back with as much passion as you could. Your hands cupped his face as he reached between your bodies to align himself with your heat. Head falling back, moan breaking the silence, you felt him work his hips against yours until he was in to the hilt. His lips took purchase on the hollow of your throat as he began a slow rhythm.

Your legs wrapped around his hips to pull him even deeper. The air was becoming thick with your heavy breaths. Sweat broke out across skin. The pace was slow and sensual, something you wanted to hold onto for as long as you could. You could feel his emotions with every thrust and kiss.

Trails of lazy tears slid down your cheeks as you came to terms that this was the last time. The last time you would feel his love and affection. The last time you would have him for the night. The last time you would get to call him yours.

“Look at me,” He managed to say, and when you locked eyes, his bottom lip trembled, “I love you.”

You watched his eyes water and suddenly felt overwhelmed by emotions.

“I love you too.”

He leaned down to mould his mouth to yours as his hips picked up speed. You listened to his muffled grunts with a heavy heart. The pressure built in your lower abdomen, causing you to whimper. Your arms wrapped around him tightly, and you buried your face in his neck. The knot in your stomach was so goddamn tight; it felt so different than all the other times before.

Your nails dug into his back as release washed over you. Your legs shook from the intensity. His thrusts became erratic, trying to reach his high, and once it hit him, he stilled above you, holding your body against his.

There was a strange feeling in the crook of your neck, and you came to the assumption he was crying. You reached a hand to stroke the back of his head to comfort him, but honestly… it was a lost cause because, by this time tomorrow, he would be thousands of miles away and no longer the person you could call yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
